The invention relates to spectral shift reactor control and more particularly to mechanical means for spectral shift rector control.
In typical nuclear reactors, reactivity control is accomplished by varying the amount of neutron absorbing material (poisons) in the reactor core. Generally, neutron absorbing control rods are utilized to perform this function by varying the number and location of the control rods with respect to the reactor core. In addition to control rods, burnable poisons and poisons dissolved in the reactor coolant can be used to control reactivity.
In the conventional designs of pressurized water reactors, an excessive amount of reactivity is designed into the reactor core at start-up so that as the reactivity is depleted over the life of the core the excess reactivity may be employed to lengthen the core life. Since an excessive amount of reactivity is designed into the reactor core at the beginning of core life, neutron absorbing material such as soluble boron must be placed in the core at that time in order to properly control the excess reactivity. Over the core life, as reactivity is consumed, the neutron absorbing material is gradually removed from the reactor core so that the original excess reactivity may be used. While this arrangement provides one means of controlling a nuclear reactor over an extended core life, the neutron absorbing material used during core life absorbs neutrons and removes reactivity from the reactor core that could otherwise be used in a more productive manner such as in plutonium fuel production. The consumption of reactivity in this manner without producing a useful product results in a less efficient depletion of uranium and greater fuel costs than could otherwise be achieved. Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to extend the life of the reactor core without suppressing excess reactivity with neutron absorbing material thereby providing an extended core life with a significantly lower fuel cost.
One such method of producing an extended core life while reducing the amount of neutron absorbing material in the reactor core is by the use of "Spectral Shift Control". As is well understood in the art, in one such method the reduction of excess reactivity (and thus neutron absorbing material) is achieved by replacing a large portion of the ordinary reactor coolant water with heavy water. This retards the chain reaction by shifting the neutron spectrum to higher energies and permits the reactor to operate at full power with reduced neutron absorbing material. This shift in the neutron spectrum to a "hardened" spectrum also causes more of the U.sup.238 to be converted to plutonium that is eventually used to produce heat. Thus, the shift from a "soft" to a "hard" spectrum results in more neutrons neutrons being consumed by U.sup.238 in a useful manner rather than by poisons. As reactivity is consumed, the heavy water is gradually replaced with ordinary water so that the reactor core reactivity is maintained at a proper level. By the end of core life, essentially all the heavy water has been replaced by ordinary water while the core reactivity has been maintained. Thus, the reactor can be controlled without the use of neutron absorbing material and without the use of excess reactivity at start-up which results in a significant uranium fuel cost savings. The additional plutonium production also reduces the U.sup.235 enrichment requirements. While the use of heavy water as a substitute for ordinary water can be used to effect the "spectral shift", the use of heavy water can be an expensive and complicated technology.
Another well known phenomenon related to reactor control is referred to as xenon transient behavior. Xenon-135 is a fission product of uranium fuel some of which is a direct fission product of uranium-235 but most of which originates from the radioactive decay of tellurium-135 and iodine-135 which are produced from the fissioning of uranium-235. The major portion of the xenon thus produced is produced in a delayed manner due to the intermediate isotope production. This results in a time delay of several hours between the fissioning of fissile or fertile material and the production of large quantities of xenon-135. On the other side of the xenon transient phenomenon is the fact that since xenon-135 has a large neutron absorbing cross-section, xenon-135 tends to absorb neutrons and be destroyed thereby. Thus, xenon acts as a neutron poison in a reactor core robbing the core of neutrons that could be used to sustain the chain reaction. The transient usually associated with the xenon phenomenon arises because as power is reduced due to load follow reason, neutron population in the core decreases which results in less destruction of xenon and in temporary xenon accumulation. This temporary accumulation of xenon further reduces reactor power by xenon absorption of neutrons. However, the reduction in reactor power lowers the core temperature which increases core reactivity due to the negative moderator temperature coeffecient of the reactor. Thus, a minor oscillation in reactor power, xenon population, and core temperature can result from transient xenon production. Likewise, a similar result may occur from an attempt to increase reactor power in response to load follow requirements. This may occur since an increase in reactor power requires an increase in neutron population and fuel depletion which increases xenon production in the fuel. But since the xenon production is delayed in time, the poisonous effect of the xenon is temporarily delayed which again produces the transient oscillations between core temperature, xenon population, and reactor power. As is well understood in the art, the effects of these xenon transients can be effectively controlled by the addition or subtraction of boron in the reactor coolant by a feed-and-bleed process. The change in boron concentration in the reactor coolant can be timed to correspond to the changes in core reactivity due to the xenon transient thereby negating such transient. This can be accomplished as long as the boron concentration in the reactor coolant is sufficiently high to make a feed-and-bleed process possible in a timely manner. However, when the boron concentration falls below a given level, for example below 100 ppm. as is necessary near the end of core life, boron cannot be removed from the reactor coolant fast enough to compensate for xenon accumulation. Therefore, as the boron concentration in the reactor coolant nears a low level such as at the end of core life, boron compensation of xenon becomes very difficult which effectively prevents load follow maneuvering of reactor power so as to avoid xenon transients.
Therefore, what is needed is a method to extend core life and provide for load follow capabilities at low reactor coolant boron concentrations.